


Party

by Yosemitey



Category: haikyuu
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Atsumu Miya kinda sweet in this, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu Rare Pair, M/M, New Beginnings, Party’s, Semi is a musican never did volleyball, getting over someone, smut stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosemitey/pseuds/Yosemitey
Summary: Semi goes to a party in hopes of having a good time until he sees his ex Taichi , luckily Atsumu pretends to be his boyfriend and things escalate between the two.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Semi Eita
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Party

He shouldn’t have come , but his cousin Sugawara insisted it would be fun to be specific he said  
“ you need to get out and forget about Taichi or whatever his name was , he didn’t deserve you. Come out have some fun with your favorite cousin ! “ 

Naively , Semi agreed to come along to Kuroo's tenth house party of the month. He could use some fun. It had been a whole eight months since he had caught Shirabu, his best friend, in his bed with boyfriend Taichi in a very compromising position. A whole eighth months of self pity and unresolved emotions. How could he be so stupid ? He should have known.

Kuroo’s party’s were always fun and loud. It would have been a good way to forget about all that nonsense and live it up , and for a good while he was having fun until he caught sight of a familiar pair of brunettes holding each other and dancing away in the crowd . Oh fuck what we’re they doing here? Immediately he searched for his cousin. He was his ride out of here he didn’t want to deal or see Shirbau and especially Taichi who he had once called his soul mate . So much for that huh?  
But of course Sugawara was also on the dance floor with his arms around Akaashi sucking each other's faces. Dammit Koshi was drunk already and so was Akaashi the couple never acted so provocative in public unless they were wasted . 

“ God dammit “ he crushed his drink in frustration spilling the contents all over his hand . He didn’t even get a chance to get tipsy before his night was ruined .

“ Yer supposed to drink it, not choke it haha” a voice beside him said amusedly . Semi looked over to see what was perhaps the most handsome guy in the entire house. No ,actually in the world smiling at him cheerfully. It took a moment for the ashy haired blonde to find the words to say “ what?”

“ yer drink it’s all over your hand “ the handsome man gestured to the crushed cup in his hand. 

“Oh right “ Semi sighed and looked for the nearest trash can that was conveniently right next to them. 

“ What’s got a pretty face like yours looking so miserable?” The man asked, tilting his head , he still had a smile that could make anyone fall unconscious. 

Semi almost forgot what , almost. “‘Oh uh, my boyfriend..I mean ex boyfriend is here “ he answered honestly . There was absolutely zero harm in telling the stranger about that. Most of the party had known by now that Taichi and him were no more and he was dating Shirabu now. How pathetic he was.

“ Ah yeah, that will do it” the man sighed in sympathy and handed over a new drink for semi “ here it could help “.

“ Thanks” semi took the offered drink and wasted no time taking a big swig. Looking back at the direction of Taichi and Shriabu who were locking lips now . Semi frowned feeling sick , why did fate hate him so much? 

“ Ahh so it’s the lanky brunette fella tongin the bangs guy huh?” the handsome stranger asked though it sounded more of a statement .

Semi flinched from how easy he had guessed it. He didn’t think he was that obvious. Great. “ yeah” Semi muttered in embarrassment looking away from the sight. He felt like he could cry but he did enough of that the last eight months enough was enough .  
“ I know I’m pitiful, I shouldn’t let it bother me but ..I can’t help it “

“What’s pitiful is that guys bangs … “

Semi chuckled at that , snorted almost. As childish as it was it made him smile . “ haha they’re actually even straighter up close”

“ Ha I wonder how often he needs to go the salon to keep them that straight “

“ Oh he cuts themself like every two weeks even uses a ruler to like them up “ semi explained looking over at the man. 

“ Of course” he laughed looking at the brunettes. “ I hope I’m not out of line here but I feel sorry for ya ex he just gave up a PlayStation 4 for a Xbox 360”

Semi took a minute to replay those words in his head , he definitely didn’t make that up himself. “Wow that’s a new one” he bursted into a laugh . 

The man smiled hearing Semis laugh . It was an endearing laugh and it was cute the way semis eyes squeezed closed and his cheeks grew pink. Really what was that one guy even thinking? He had the baddest and prettiest person he ever seen and yet let it go for someone like bangs ? Okay his loss.  
“ Miya Atsumu” the no longer stranger held his hand out towards the shorter blonde .

“ Semi Eita” Semi took the hand and shook , now that he was really looking at Atsumu he couldn’t help but notice he looked awfully familiar. He definitely has seen that handsome face before . The last name even rang a bell. “ Hey do you work at that one restaurant the really nice fancy yet modern one downtown with amazing tempura ...Miya’s ”

“ Ahh you're close , but it’s not me it’s my twin brother Osamu you're thinking off …and he doesn’t just stop there he’s owner and head chef“

“ ohh I see the name makes sense now..amazing..I love it there your brother is a genius in the kitchen “

“ He is, isn't he? Yeah I’m really proud of that guy, it was his dream growing up.. glad you like it ya know If you like it so much maybe we can go toget-”

“ Eita?” Atsumu was cut off when a voice appeared infront of them , ahh it was that stupid guy and bangs.  
He gave a look at Semi and he looked like he was about to faint or vomit. Yikes he had it and for that guy .

“ T-t..Taichi… Kenjiro ”’ Semi muttered he wanted to go. Why didn’t they think it was okay to approach him? Didn’t they hurt him enough? Was catching them fucking in what used to be their bed not enough? 

“ How are you?” Shirabu asked his face not really showing any emotions as per usual though right now it felt condescending.  
What do you think? 

“ uh I- I’m fine “ Semi said softly .

“ Are you here alone?” Taichi asked next. 

“ uh…” Semi didn’t want to say “yes” how laughable that would be? Absolutely pathetic he was so pathetic eight months later these two were official and public something Taichi had failed to do when they were together because he “ just wasn’t ready to be out “ and now his relationship was flaunted every chance he got.  
They were happy living together and had a totally new life they loved. Where was he? Still in that shitty one bedroom apartment , alone and crying himself to sleep every night. He wasn’t just pathetic he was worthless .  
“ I uh I am-“

Atsumu felt a surge of anger from the look on Semis face knowing it was because of the two infront of him , his heart even ached when he saw the way his eyes were starting to water. He needed to act fast.  
“ With me! He’s here with me!” Atsumu cut in getting the attention of the lovely couple. He put on his best smile and wrapped his arm around Semi. “ Right baby doll?” He looked at Semi giving him a quick wink.

Semi blinked in surprise but felt a sense of relief. Thank god for Atsumu’s perception he had to have seen his discomfort and pain. He managed to pull on a smile and allowed Atsumu to pull him in playing along and leaning against his strong broad chest. “ yeah that’s right …”

The couple stayed in silence taking in the scene before them . Now they were both masters at being nonchalant and showing zero expression so neither Semi or Atsumu knew if they were buying it but nonetheless they continued on with their charade. 

“ What would this make it date thirty five ?” Atsumu asked, looking down at Semi with a comforting smile that really did something to put Semi at ease.

“ oh you … it’s date thirty three “ Semi laughed softly. 

“ oh right sleepovers don’t count anymore “ Atsumu raised a brow and laughed along with Semi .

Taichi and Shirabu exchanged looks for a movement before looking back at Semi . Taichi spoke up first  
“ I didn’t realize you were seeing anyone congratulations Eita..”

Congratulations? Like it was some sort of achievement for Semi to be with someone else and get over Mr.personality , anyone would kill to get a chance to take Semi out; he had the attention of most of the single men here tonight . Even some of the taken ones . Atsumu didn’t like Taichi, he was a asshole.  
“ The congratulations goes to me Pal, I’m the lucky one afterall”

“ right, “ Taichi said calmly .

“ Who are you?” Shirabu asked .

“Oh silly me I should introduce you , this is Atsumu Miya my ..boyfriend “ Semi said with a smile.

“ Hey babe I like to be called ,daddy ya know that “  
Atsumu said relishing in the blush that spread across Semis cheeks. Looking over at Taichi and Shirabu who both seemed surprised by the comment even flustered. Good. “ so ya two are who?”

“ Oh I’m Taichi , this is Shriabu I assume Semi had told you about us ?” 

“I fail to see how he wouldn’t considering what happened “ shirabu added.

Atsumu could feel Semi mumble something under his breath and shudder against him.  
“ oh wait , wait I think I remember Semi mentioning you...hey babe they’re the pieces of shit sad excuse of a friend and ex boyfriend right?”  
Atsumu looked at Semi who gasped silently but ultimately smiled 

“Oops did I say that ? My bad “ semi looked at Shriabu and Taichi who both looked offended . As if they didn’t deserve that. Ha . 

“ I’m glad you see your happy Eita, we'll leave you be now ” Taichi turned to walk away taking Shriabu’s hand who was giving a scowl. Before following along.  
After they were out of sight Atsumu let go of Semi who was laughing .

“ that was hilarious it might not seem like it but that definitely got to them “ Semi smiled his hand on Atsumu’s arm “ thank you for coming to my rescue like that I was about to cry ..I owe you one”

“ Don’t mention it ,they deserved it ….I’m happy to put fucked people in their place anytime ..you don’t have to thank me for that “

Semi smiled “ no but really ..I never would have been able to face them or stand up for myself .. thank you so much you helped me even when you barely knew me “

“ I’d like to get to know you though “. Atsumu wasted no time; he was going to snag this blonde beauty before someone else did or worse Mr. personality came to his senses and begged for him back. “ I hope it’s not too soon but if it isn’t then I’d like to take ya out some time”

Semi inhaled sharply , and nodded softly “ I spent enough time crying over that jackass..I’d be honored to go on a date with you “

Atsumu smiled and took semis hand placing a kiss on the front “ the honor is all mine “

Semi giggled from the gesture. Atsumu was handsome and had a way about him that definitely intrigued him. He was nothing like Taichi and that could be a good thing for him . 

The night carried on and the two stayed by each other's side drinking and exchanging stories getting to know more about each other with each one , in due time Semi learned Atsumu was a professional volleyball player and a setter and was actually sort of a big deal. It made him feel like he lived under a rock. How did he not know that? He used to love volleyball back in middle school before he ultimately dropped the sport to focus on music in high school . Something he had happened to love more. It shouldn’t have been surprising considering he was here by some association with Kuroo . 

Atsumu learned Semi was a piano teacher for children as well as a guitarist in an aspiring band on the side , he had a passion for music and song writing and loved teaching children the art. 

“ You have to sing for me..like how” 

“ what now?” Semi laughed “ don’t you think it’s a bit too loud in here?”

“ True , fine come with me” Atsumu took Semis hand leading him to the back doors to Kuroos rather large backyard. There were hardly any people outside .  
“ How about now blondie?”

“ blondie? Your blonde too ya know “ semi rolled his eyes , Atsumu was an interesting and spontaneous guy. So much different than Taichi.

“ yeah but not naturally I can tell you are “

“ Why so sure ? For all you know I’m a brunette “

“ well are ya?”

“Ahh well no you’re right this is my natural color but I’m not really that blonde ..not like yachi or tsuki”

“True enough but they’re Goldie locks…I like your blonde though very settle but nice “

Semi blushed looking away “ oh thanks “

“ ah yer so cute when ya get all shy “  
Atsumu chipped tilting his head amusedly. “Well can you sing for me now ? I really wanna hear”

“ sure … any requests? I like most type of music so I’m comfortable with anything so long as I know the lyrics “

“ know any Billy Joel?” Atsumu asked .

“ kidding?” Semi eyes lit up. “ I love billy Joel ! I’m surprised you know him “

“ I have taste Eita-Kun ,isn’t that obvious? I asked you out “ smooth Atsumu thought . 

Semi blushed again chuckling “ okay which song? “

“ piano man”

“ done … if I had a piano it would be better but maybe next time I can play for you “  
Semi took in a deep breath. He knew the song well , and though he didn’t have the music he knew he could still follow the tone and rhythm of the lyricis themselves.  
He started slowly-  
“ It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
The regular crowd shuffles in  
There's an old man sitting next to me  
Makin' love to his tonic and gin

He says, "Son, can you play me a memory  
I'm not really sure how it goes  
But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete  
When I wore a younger man's clothes"

Atsumu listened , speechless Semi sang so much better than he thought it sounded angelic . Semi was probably an angel in all actuality. Thank Kuroo for inviting him and pointing out Semi to him  
“ That’s Semi he just got out of a pretty bad breakup … I think you would do well for each other , he’s cute right?” Yeah that was an understatement. He’d remember to thank him later. For now he was being carried away by Semis soft yet strong voice . 

There was a smile on the blonde's voice and he closed his eyes when he sang ,it was such a beautiful sight Atsumu swore it was illegal.  
Semis signing even got the attention of the other occupants outside who all gathered around to listen when Semi finished singing and opened his eyes. The small crowd he had gathered all applauded making Semi surprised but he smiled and thank everyone before turning his attention specifically to Atsumu.  
“ so?”

“Wow “ atsumu smiled “ your amazing “

“ aww well thanks…” Semi scratched his head “I’m happy that you liked it”

“ loved it “ Atsumu corrected stepping towards semi  
“ how come you're not world wide yet?” He asked cupping Semis cheeks. 

Semi shrugged softly “ I don’t know .. I’m working on it though “

“ everyone will love you just watch ..”

Semi smiled and placed his hands over Atsumu’s “ thank you “ he gazed up at him meeting the setters eyes .

They stared at each other for a moment admiring the shape and color of one another's eyes , Atsumu had wide beautiful chocolate eyes that held a world of mystery and allure to them while Semi had sharp ones with a pretty blue grey color . Slowly Atsumu reached down and pressed his lips against semis kissing him tenderly . Semi kissed him back immediately, being sure to appreciate the way Atsumu kissed him like he was the only person in the world .

After a few minutes they pulled away for air hearing a sharp whistle behind them, Kuroo stood by arms crossed and with that one smirk he always did.  
“ I thought you two would like each other “

“ How long were you standing there ?”  
Semi asked shyly. 

“ Long enough… don’t mind me keep doing what y’all do “

“ get lost” Atsumu gave a look and kuroo put his hands up “ fine fine I just wanted to enjoy the show jeez” he turned to walk inside looking back at the pair “have fun you two “

“ Kuroo sure is something “ semi giggled looking back at Atsumu . 

“Yeah he’s something alright …”

“ wanna get out of here?” Semi asked nervously.

“ sure ...Wanna come back to mine I’m not to far from here “

“ yeah… let’s do that “

…..

The pair fell into Atsumu’s apartment toppling over as soon as the door locked behind them kissing each other like they’re very lives depended on it . “ s-sorry” Astumu muttered through the kiss hoping the fall didn’t hurt Semi . 

“ don’t be” Semi wrapped his arms around Atsumu pulling him down into the searing kiss and wrapping a leg around his waist pulling him in more. He couldn’t be bothered by the fact they were right there on the floor making out and grinding on each other . He specially couldn’t be bothered by the fact that he just met Atsumu a few hours prior and they were already doing this . Fuck it it’s been months since he properly been fucked and that’s before he found a certain pair in his bed . Taichi had stopped giving him any affection for a long time before that day. He wanted, no need to be completely dominated.

They had much too many clothes on , “ off with this “ Semi order tugging at Atsumu's nice dress shirt he was wearing . Astumu wasted no time compiling sitting up to make an amazing display for Semi of him unbuttoning his shirt and skillfully slipping it off.  
“ fuck your so hot “ Semi nearly moaned .

“ Yer right I am “ Astumu said giving a smirk batting a brow at semi making him shiver . He oozed so much sex appeal it was ridiculous.  
“ Anyways fair is fair ..your turn “ he slipped his hands under Semis shirt looking at him for consent . Semi only nodded and raised his arms above his head so Atsumu could slip off his shirt in one motion and reconnected the kiss .  
They both tasted vaguely like the alcoholic beverages they had earlier that night but they weren’t drunk. The taste couldn’t bother them, the feeling overwhelmed that by a tenfold nothing was stopping them.

Semi ran his hands on Atsumu’s chest and then biceps indulging in the feeling of his muscles , Taichi was fit and all but Atsumu was fit he was a world class athlete afterall. Atsumu broke the kiss to suck and nibble on the expanse of Semis neck and collarbone pulling cute sounds to pour out .  
Semi wanted more and worked on unbuckling Atsumu’s belt and pants .

“ wow wow eager aren’t we?” Atsumu smirked, pausing his attack on Semis neck. 

Semi whined in embarrassment “ Don’t tease me….I really want this “ .Atsumu’s smirk softened seeing the blonde whine he was adorable .precious even.  
“ don’t ya worry doll … I’ll give you want ya want let’s take this to my bed though Kay?”

Semi whined again ‘he didn’t want to stop .

“ It's not even far I’ll carry you “ Astumu sat up and easily picked up semi standing to his feet and carried Semi off to his bed. Kicking open the door and practically throwing semi on the bed crawling over him “ I presume ya not a virgin right?”

“ no ...so you don’t have to be gentle “

Atsumu chuckled “don’t be so sure angel “ the look in his eyes gave Semi the chills. In a good way. He looked at Semi as if he was his prey about to be devoured.  
He made quick work of discarding the remainder of Semis clothing and leaving him bare and completely exposed .” Now ain’t that a pretty picture ...your skin is “ Astumu traced down semis chest and stomach  
“ so flawless and smooth … “ he couldn’t wait to make it up. 

“ uhhh are you gonna take yours off?” Semi asked getting a bit self conscious under Atsumu’s powerful gaze. 

“ hang on I’m enjoying the view “

Semi bit his lip looking to the side . 

“ why are yer so self conscious… don’t ya have any idea how breathtaking you are ?” Atsumu asked, reading Semis gestures. “ your so beautiful i can’t believe your here”

Semi felt his heart beat faster . “ God you really know how to charm the hell out to someone huh?”

Atsumu kissed semi again , stroking his pretty erection up and down making semi come undone under him “atsu come on… fuck me “ he begged.

Atsumu hummed, reaching over to the night stand and shoveling through until he found what he wanted , lube and a condom. He popped open the bottle pouring a generous amount on his fingers . 

“ uh I can do that” semi sat up . Taichi always made him prep himself while he watched . 

“ prep yourself? “ Atsumu chuckled , no way he always took pride in preparing his bed mate . Especially someone like Semi.  
“ hell nah that’s my job”

“ Oh… I uh … you sure ?I don’t mind doing it “

“ I want to do it…I don’t know what you're used to but ..just trust me I’ll take care of ya okay? 

Semi breathed softly , right this wasn’t Taichi. Definitely not Taichi . “ okay …i'll trust you “ semi fell back against the bed . Blushing deeply when he felt Astumu spread his thighs apart feeling the cold liquid against his hole and then Atsumu’s fingers 

“ relax”. Atsumu's voice sounded softer than it had been encouraging semi to do just as demanded . He took a deep breath as he felt one of Atsumu’s fingers slip inside of him slowly. It was a strange idea but being prepped by someone else felt so personal and intimate, maybe more intimate then having a dick inside of him . Specially with the care Atsumu took with slowly adding more fingers and thoroughly stretching out semis walls, much better than what he ever did for himself . Ironically. So much better he was arching his hips up moaning out desperately.

“ ..a-atsu… ahh god -that’s good enough please .. I need more ..I want more of you”

“Okay” he was sure he did enough that three fingers could manage and Semi was begging for it. Who was he to deny such pleads? He wasn’t a jackass.  
He stood up taking off his pants and boxers and ripping open the condom pulling on the rubber and repositioning himself between semis thighs.  
“ You sure about this?” He asked .

“ yeah I am” semi smiled “ I don’t think I’ve ever been more sure “

Astumu nodded and slowly slipped inside of Semi, he was still pretty tight but semi didn’t seem to be in any outright pain only flinching lightly at the feeling. Taking steady breaths to help him adjust to the feeling , Atsumu was bigger than average but it wasn’t enough to make him stop. “ ahh..A-Atsu…” he moaned meekly. Shuddering .

“ am I hurting ya?”

Semi nodded “ no...I’m fine ...I-I’m ..fine ..just give me a second “. 

“ alright “ Astumu kissed semis cheeks  
“ You're doing so good…..you feel so amazing...I love being inside you “ 

Soon Semi was arching his hips up “ you can move “.

Starting his thrusts shallow at first gradually Atsumu increased the speed and force of his thrusts testing to see what Semi seemed to favor more , force or speed. Definitely force , Semi moaned the loudest and dug his nails into Atsumu’s shoulders when he fucked him hard . So he really didn’t have to be gentle huh ?  
Picking up one of semis legs he placed it over his shoulder to fuck into him deeper causing semis to moan even louder . 

Every one of Semis' moans sounded as pretty as his singing. He loved the way Semis legs shook and his back arched. He was such a good lay . There was just one thing.

“ look at me while I fuck you Eita”

Semi slowly opened his eyes , looking at Atsumu with a hazed and lusty look. His eyes were somewhat watery and his cheeks were completely flushed out and there was some salvia dripping down his chin . 

“Good boy...your so beautiful like this “  
Astumu praised . His thrusts were erratic and somewhat messy the longer they went on but each one was enough to shift semi up towards the headboard if not for Atsumu’s grip on his thighs keeping him in place.

“ I—I’m ahh..ha!” Semi struggled to speak coherently. He was just being fucked so good his words kept being stolen away. “ g-gonna ..cum” 

“ it’s okay go ahead .. let me see you cum“  
Astumu’s raspy voice came out making it impossible for Semi not to whimper. He was leaking precum and making inchorent sounds and his nails were definitely leaving a scar on Atsumu’s back . Soon enough he was coming with the setters name on his tongue as he watched Semi every second .  
The sight and way semi clenched around him was enough to drive him over the edge coming shortly after.

He was spent but still maintained enough strength to not collapse on the blonde and instead pulled out to lay next to him , catching his breath while semi did the same.  
“ you okay ?” Atsumu asked after a few minutes. 

Semi let out a strangled laugh ”Yeah .. prefect that was ...good “ 

“ just good?” Astumu looked over at him with a chuckle.

“ really good … that might of been the best sex I’ve ever had “

“ yeah ...me too” Atsumu admitted . After some more time he sat to go to the bathroom to clean up coming back with some shorts on and a warm rag . And cleaning off semis chest and stomach . Semi was only slightly taken back by the gesture it was definitely sweet and made him feel fuzzy.

“ your sweet to clean me up thank you “

“ don’t mention it “ the setter threw the rag away and pulled some fresh covers out .

Semi felt much too drained to sit up and his body felt numb; he would probably feel that in the morning.  
“ I’ll leave in a second “ he sat up slowly . Wincing 

“You won’t stay ?”

“...‘I don’t wanna intrude “

Atsumu rolled his eyes “ I just fucked ya in my bed trust yer not intruding….I’d like it if you’d stay”

“ are you sure?”

“ yeah...please ?”

Semi smiled ,relieved he really didn’t feel like getting up and finding his way back home. He laid back down  
“I’d like to stay too “  
He felt a cool sheet thrown over him as the bed dipped beside him immediately he crawled over to be closer to Atsumu, satisfied when he didn’t pull away but rather wrapped an around him. 

“Hey “ Atsumu asked .

“ yeah ?” 

“ are you free to go on that date tomorrow “ 

That’s right , he did get asked out first. Semi chuckled, “ let me check my schedule,Yes” .

“ good ...it’ll be fun “ Atsumu sighed contently typically you buy someone dinner before you fuck them senseless but, oh well he planned on having a lot more opportunities to make that right with Semi.  
“ I’m happy you came to that party today “

“ yeah me too” Semi agreed, he really was.


End file.
